


All is Calm, All is Bright

by Colourful_skies



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cozy, Established Relationship, Festive Cheer, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Not even pretending to be anything else, Parenthood, Relationship Advice, This fic is a pile of soft blankets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourful_skies/pseuds/Colourful_skies
Summary: On Christmas Eve, the Elric-Mustang home is far from silent. A ridiculously fluffy vignette involving Roy and Ed’s children, friends visiting, and a festive cameo.“Santa, you’re beautiful,” breathed Ally. “Why do all the little lights follow you around?”Santa preened. “Thank you, dear. And that’s a Claus family secret.”Nino leaned in conspiratorially. “Are you friends with our Uncle Alex?”Santa winked.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	All is Calm, All is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I wrote “peace” it went the afterlife direction, but this month I really wanted to try a fluffy festive one-shot. I imagine there are many different holidays in Amestris, but for the sake of plot I had Roy and Ed’s family celebrate Christmas. It’s a hand-wavey number of years post-Brotherhood, and I’ve substituted all plot for misc. cuteness.
> 
> (Day 2 “Peace” prompt for RoyEd Week)
> 
> No matter your plans or 2020 situation, I hope you find some warmth and merriment this December <3

It was crisp and snowy this Christmas Eve, but inside, Roy and Ed’s house danced with flame.

The fireplace loved Christmastime. Its hearth was even better stocked with wood than usual, and the flames witnessed an uptick of festive cheer. The house was generally happy, of course, but the holiday season brought a special kind of kinetic joy to Roy, Ed and company.

Despite what some had predicted, the pair stayed strong through the years. Their shared trauma (and mutual attraction) bound them together, flame and steel entwined like a medieval sconce.

Today, however, they were running late for their own Christmas party.

The kids were over at Aunty Riza’s all afternoon. In theory, this meant that the two men would be done preparations and positively relaxed by 5pm. However, they’d opted to “relax” in the bedroom for a little longer than planned, so the Elric-Mustang house was a now flurry of activity.

“I can handle the rest of food prep,” said Roy. He snapped the stove flames higher as pots boiled merrily. “Crème brûlée is more fun my way, anyhow.” He checked the ramekins – almost ready for fire – and then winked at his partner. “Have you got the decorations?”

“Have I ever.” Ed was soon folding little napkin animals with a flourish. The house was already clean (enough), the table was set, and before long, it was almost time.

The doorbell rang.

“Hello!” Ling was always the first to these things. He’d mellowed over the years; the man could still shovel down food, but he was also polite enough to bring plenty to share. He added a pot of fancy potatoes to the serving table.

Next was Al. “Brother!” Ed wrapped him in a tight embrace. Even now, he felt a gush of relief when he felt his brother’s solid but non-metallic form. He was safe, now.

“How was end of term?”

“Not too bad,” said Al. “The kids did well.” These days, Al taught alchemy at a Xingese university. He and May expected a baby soon, so she hadn’t been able to make the journey this year. Christmas wasn’t as big a deal in Xing, so she’d insisted he couldn’t miss this traditional pilgrimage.

“I’m scheduled for a meeting out there next month. Maybe we’ll cross paths,” said Ling. For an emperor, Ling seemed to do a lot of globetrotting and, well, whatever he wanted. It was part of his process.

“And there’s our little angels!” Riza and Maria arrived hand in hand, followed by the two balls of terror who called this place home. Ally ran in and tackled both of her dads with hugs, while Nino was a bit shy around the crowd.

The rest of Roy’s work team was home with their families, but they’d fêted together the previous week.

“The whole gang is here,” said Ed. “Let’s dig in.”

Dinner passed without event, barring a small potato-spillage incident. Alphonse clapped the bowl back into its original state. “Good as new.” The conversation flowed with easy familiarity.

This year they’d planned a special surprise. After dessert, the doorbell chimed again.

The kids jumped up first. “Who is it?”

“Why don’t you go and find out?”

And so the two littler Elric-Mustangs rushed to the door and pulled it open. Their feet rooted in place as they gaped.

“Where are your manners, girls?” Roy chided playfully.

Ally let out a little gasp. “Oh. Come in!”

“I could take your coat, sir,” said Nino in his politest voice.

The guest let out a deep laugh. “I’m fine, young friends. But thank you for your hospitality.”

Nino practically jumped up and down with excitement. “We made you cookies... but now you’re actually here! Do you want them?”

“Maybe in a little bit.” Santa’s eyes sparkled. So did the air around his head. One got the strangest impression that this Santa hid a remarkable set of abs under his red robes.

“Santa, you’re beautiful,” breathed Ally. “Why do all the little lights follow you around?”

Santa preened. “Thank you, dear. And that’s a Claus family secret.”

Nino leaned in conspiratorially. “Are you friends with our Uncle Alex?”

Santa winked. “He’s a friend of mine – I think we are distant cousins!” He chuckled. While the adults masked amusement, the children were suitably impressed.

“Santa” had to return to his own family soon, but first he joined them all in the living room and listened to the children’s gift wishes.

“That might be dangerous, but I’ll see what I can do,” he responded to Nino.

Next it was little Ally’s turn. “Santa, I’m sorry.” Her attempts to whisper nonetheless projected to the room.

“Why’s that?”

“I can’t think of anything.” Her little mouth was a straight line. “I’m already happy. There’s nothin’ else.” She smiled again. “Maybe you could give the other kids extra?”

Santa patted her hair. “Ally,” he said. “You were very good this year, so I’ll bring a little something. But that’s an excellent idea too.”

Eventually Santa had to leave, but the Elric-Mustang offspring made sure he didn’t forget his cookies or reindeer-friendly carrots. (The kids argued about presenting a glass of milk, Nino joining his Elric dad in finding it _detestable_ , but the debate was quelled with a gentle reminder that milk was harder to transport.)

Convincing the kids to settle would’ve usually been tricky after so much excitement. However, like many children across Amestris, they were easily convinced by the promise of Santa returning as they slept.

“Good night!” Ally and Nino chorused. They hugged or waved at the guests and wandered over for a kiss from their fathers.

“Sleep well, darlings,” murmured Roy.

“See you in the morning,” said Ed with a spark of mischief. “Don’t peek.”

The kids toddled off to (eventually) sleep, and the adults enjoyed a few more minutes of relaxed time together. Roy pulled out some suitably fancy whisky for the non-drivers among them.

“Brother and Roy,” began Al, “you two are the old and wise among us –”

Roy snorted and Ed flung his arms in the air. “Don’t wrangle me in with that!” the latter practically yowled. “Yeah, I’m a grown-ass adult, but I’m like two years older than you. What about everyone else?”

Al laughed but pressed on. “Whatever. You know what I mean. You were the first parents among us.” His eyes were bright. “What… was that like? How did you know you were ready?”

Roy and Ed found four sets of eyes looking raptly at them.

“I’m not sure you ever really believe you’re ready,” admitted Ed.

“We’d been talking about it for a while,” said Roy. “I think it was more than we’d dared to hope, at first.” Ed nodded along softly. “But once we connected with a surrogate… Personally, it just felt like the right thing.”

“And I felt ready for a leap of faith with Roy. If I could get through all that Promised Day shit and turn out a semi-functioning adult, surely we could figure out the take-turns-changing-diapers thing.” Ed chuckled. He really hadn’t known what he’d been in for. “It helped that we had each other.”

The circle nodded and “aww”ed. “Don’t get us wrong,” said Roy. “It was hard. You don’t know hell until you’ve lived as two very, very sleep-deprived parents and a screaming child. I’m lucky I didn’t accidentally set something on fire. But at the end of the day… We looked into our child’s eyes and were blown away at how much love it was possible to feel.”

“Two years later, we’d dusted ourselves off and were mid-toddler stage. Destruction was everywhere.” Ed turned pointedly at Roy. “And _this_ one’s ready to do it all over again!”

“As if you didn’t immediately agree.” scoffed Roy affectionately.

“So, brother,” Ed cleared his throat. “Maybe you’re ready, maybe it’s not even possible to be. But you and May have each other and the life you’ve created together.” He paused to take in his little brother’s glowing smile. “I am horribly biased, and I’m sure this speech is ruining my stoic reputation,” he tried and failed to keep a straight face, “but I think you’ll be an incredible dad. I think _any_ kid in your life is incredibly lucky to have you.”

The others agreed warmly, and Al blinked several times. “Thanks, guys. That means a lot.”

The group moved on to lighter topics, and somehow the clock hit midnight.

“I always want more time here,” admitted Ling, and the group laughed.

“The hours just dissolve,” agreed Riza. “But I think we’d better head out. Thanks for hosting, as always,” she nodded at the Elric-Mustangs.

“Our pleasure,” said Roy.

“Next stop is Santa-ing up this place.” Ed rubbed his hands together with vigour.

They saw their guests out and brought down their wrapped presents from upstairs. The cavernous closet looked empty without its treasures, but their new home under the tree gave the living room a jolt of festive energy.

The dads took down the four stockings from the mantle and stuffed them with candies and small items, including warm socks.

Finally, they stepped back and enjoyed their handiwork. The room looked like Christmas morning incarnate, hinting at the joy that would erupt here in a few short hours.

Roy raised his hand to brush a stray hair from Ed’s face. “My love,” he said. “You are the most beautiful Santa I’ve ever seen.”

Ed reddened. “Speak for yourself, bastard.” His eyes betrayed his fondness. He grabbed Roy’s hand and swung it around. After a beat, he pulled his bastard in for a kiss and dragged him upstairs to bed.

Roy eyes were alight, and he struggled to keep his laugh down so as to not wake the kids.

They got ready for bed and finally nestled in, basking in the peaceful anticipation of Christmas Eve. Ed didn’t know what the hell sugar plums were, but they were probably doing a jig somewhere around here.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” whispered Roy.

“Me neither,” confessed Ed. “Or the tomorrow after that, or the tomorrow after that.”

Roy held him tighter and they were the perfect spoon.

 _Merry Christmas_ , the house seemed to say, _and to all a good night._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback welcome. Can I be forgiven for such sugar-sweet content this time of year? Would you have invited different characters to the dinner party? Let me know :)


End file.
